Rewards
by mako-lies
Summary: Dragon Kid has a hard time adjusting to the publicity that comes with dating Blue Rose.


Pao-lin rolls, then springs to her feet—living up to her whole lightning motif with her speed, and she grabs her staff in a fluid motion. The music blasts in the background as she works, sweat dripping down her face. Karina leans against the railing. "Hey!" she calls, "Nice moves. But you didn't call me back last night. Everything okay?"

"…I guess. You wanna come spar with me?" Pao-lin pants, wiping her arm across her forehead.

She crosses over to Pao-lin. This has to be about the magazine article they ran about the first lesbian Hero couple. Pao-lin always calls back. "Later, sure. But I want to know what you thought of the article. I thought it was good, all things considered, but—"

"No. It was fine. I just—my mom read some of the comments, and she called me crying. It was a pretty long night, I guess." Pao-lin leans her staff against the wall, before turning back to Karina—she can see it now, the dark circles under her eyes, the tightness in her stance now that's she's not in her element. It's all Karina can do to keep from reaching out, but this might be one of the times Pao-lin needs a bit of space. "I know I wasn't supposed to read them, but do you think the magazine would be willing to disable the comments? For my mom's state of mind?"

"I'll talk to Agnes about it." Karina will likely get a similar call later tonight from her mother. Someday, parents will learn to never _ever_ read the comments. Or, at least, Karina can hope.

Pao-lin finally cracks a grin. "Thanks. Sorry I didn't call you back."

"Well," Karina huffs, "You'll just have to get cleaned up and take me out for lunch. Then _maybe_ I can forgive you."

With a laugh, Pao-lin shuts off the music. She kisses Karina on the cheek as she heads for the showers.

But, of course, being a Hero is sort of a drag sometimes. They've only just ordered their BBQ when they get the call to suit up. Typical.

* * *

NEXT with sharp weapons. Karina's favorite. Well, better than guns or explosives, so there's that. She freezes one of the criminals to the wall of the bank, then darts to where Pao-lin is sprawled on the floor. The guy with the knife raises his blade at Karina next, before Antonio roars and tosses him across the lobby. Blood seeps dark from Pao-lin's shoulder as she blinks up at Karina, eyes gleaming wet, glazed. Getting up close and personal with the bad guys sometimes had its downside.

Gently, Karina lifts Pao-lin—and, jeez, she's always heavier than Karina expects, no matter how many times she's done this. Too many times. "Hey," Karina tells her, just loud enough to be heard over Tiger's _Wild Roar_ , "You better be okay. I'm taking you out on another date this week. To make up for this."

" 'M fine. Just a scratch." Pao-lin's eyes flutter open, lashes charcoal dark against her pale skin.

Karina rolls her eyes, clutching Pao-lin tighter. "You're such an idiot."

Their communicators crackle with static, then Agnes's voice sounds, "Blue Rose, there's an ambulance waiting for Dragon Kid outside. The other heroes will handle this."

Karina carries Pao-lin out of the building, cameras following—oh, Pao-lin is going to _love_ this footage. They reach the medic, and Karina starts to set Pao-lin down when Agnes interrupts. "Blue Rose, take your reward kiss. Now."

Karina forces a smile and refrains from rolling her eyes again—the quicker they do this, the faster Pao-lin gets treated. It has to be that simple. Karina presses her mouth to Pao-lin's, hiding the other hero's grimace.

"Good work," says Agnes over the com.

The medic holds up the gauze and smiles at Pao-lin, while Karina darts back to the building to help the others. Pao-lin's in capable hands.

* * *

Hours later, Karina holds up a bouquet of blue roses, feeling almost as cheesy as Kotetsu acts on a daily basis, and asks, "How's your shoulder?"

Pao-lin lets her into the apartment with a smile as she takes the flowers. "It's fine." She leads Karina into the living room, and doesn't even grab a vase, just sets the roses on the table. Seriously, sometimes Pao-lin drives Karina crazy. "My pride's hurt more than anything."

The thick wrap of bandage says otherwise, but Karina says nothing. They settle onto the couch and Pao-lin lifts her good arm, and turns Karina's face to kiss her soft and wet. Nothing like that chaste, sweaty kiss for the show. When Karina curls her fingers into Pao-lin's hair, she finds it shower damp, and she tugs Pao-lin into a better position, so she can kiss her deeper. Connect more. It doesn't hurt Karina's wearing Pao-lin's favorite flavor of gloss.

Pao-lin hisses against her when Karina shifts her again, then she pulls back with a sheepish smile. "Maybe it hurts a little."

"Oh, a _little._ Not that I mind the extra points, but you need to be more careful. Or you're going to wind up really hurt." Karina elbows Pao-lin in the ribs, to create distance between them, and then she goes to get a vase. Because she doesn't want them to die.

There's a dusty floral vase in the kitchen, likely one that Natasha got for her. Sometimes, Pao-lin really _is_ hopeless.

As Karina sets the flowers into the vase, Pao-lin grins at her. "You sure talk big, Ms. Cutie Escape."

"Hey!" She settles back on the couch beside Pao-lin, and then pulls her in for another kiss. She's not the only one with a big mouth.

After pulling back, Pao-lin says, voice low and a little rough, "I hate when she makes us do that." She grimaces up at the ceiling. "And the things people say. I mean, Nathan tells me not to mind them, but I guess I do. I just—wish people would stay out of our personal stuff, you know?"

Karina purses her lips. "I guess you're not as used to it as I am."

Dragon Kid's PR had, until recently, been really different from Blue Rose's. Until the whole lesbian thing, Pao-lin's publicity had focused mostly on her martial arts and points, rather than her personal life. Being publicly in a relationship with Blue Rose didn't really help with that, either.

Pao-lin shakes her head, winces as the motion pulls at her shoulder. "I guess—"Pao-lin grins, leaning near enough Karina can smell the antiseptic again. "It isn't so bad I get paid to kiss my girlfriend. Can't complain about that."

Someday soon, they're going to have to change Pao-lin's alias. She's not a kid anymore. Karina kisses her cheek, feels Pao-lin smile beneath her lips. "Any excuse to kiss me is a good excuse."

With a laugh, Pao-lin nods. Then, she says, expression serious, "Eat up this rescue. I'm _so_ going to win this season."

"Yeah. Keep dreaming," Karina toes Pao-lin's shin. "I've got a report due tomorrow I need to finish. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Natasha here?"

"Yeah. She's talking to the company. You better go do your college thing before your mom freaks out. And um. Thanks, Karina." Pao-lin carefully gets her feet under her.

It's sad, but completely true. Her mom _will_ freak if she doesn't do well this semester. She takes Pao-lin's offered hand and gets to her feet. At the front door, Pao-lin sways on her feet, face pale and eyes drooping.

There are a lot of reasons dating another hero is rough.

Especially a hero as hands on as the Lightning Bolt Kung-Fu Master. Karina bites her lip, hesitating. Pao-lin reaches up, combs her fingers through Karina's hair. "You missed some ice."

"Did I? Guess I was in a hurry." Karina leans against the door. "I know the publicity stuff makes you uncomfortable, but… just try to think about the girls like us out there. We're one of the only role models for them. So—I try to think about them. It's easier to think about the kids getting to see something different. Making a difference."

Pao-lin nods. "Guess I didn't—this is why you're the superstar, I guess." She reaches out, and laces fingers with Karina. "Whatever the reason, it's worth it. And I'm willing to take whatever they throw at us, if I means I get to keep this."

"Always the charmer," Karina squeezes Pao-lin's hand.

They stand there quiet for a time, before Pao-lin says, "You should go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Get some sleep, I'm taking you out tomorrow." Karina gives her one last, lingering kiss. And then heads out the door.


End file.
